


写给初出茅庐超级反派的若干条建议

by Owner_of_Oghma



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Humor, Minor Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Minor Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27778540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owner_of_Oghma/pseuds/Owner_of_Oghma
Summary: 一场送给新人超反的免费讲座。





	写给初出茅庐超级反派的若干条建议

**Author's Note:**

> 选日语是抗议，不改

写给初出茅庐超级反派的若干条建议  
各位同行，各位同胞，各位同仁，鄙人、不才今天很荣幸在这里为大家上上一课。虽然我在道上没什么名望，也没有攻打纽约这种宏大业绩，更没有毁灭一半人类的远大理想，甚至连石头砸地球这种事都没干过。但是，但是！请不要质疑我的能力，我在超级反派酒吧就职多年，给杜姆神君擦过盔甲，为灭霸大佬倒过啤酒，论见识、论经验，比你们不知道高到哪里去。所以，各位新入行的同行，请耐心下来，听鄙人一言。  
首先是对象选择，选择下手的超级英雄。你在作案之前总要规划一下，会有哪些超级英雄听到风声，会来阻止你吧？这都不会，建议不要做超反，做了也只是十八线小虾米。不要选那种…身边有固定前辈的。这话是什么意思呢？我们来举个例子。  
比如，千万不要选雷神下手，为什么？诶，对，他身边有个洛基。洛基前辈，啊，是那种会对同行下手的。我记得先前有一个案例，也是一个新入职的，啊，小超反，去找洛基帮忙。洛基是什么反应？嫌小超反太弱智了，拉低了超反职业的职业素养。小超反倒是没死，还活着，就是连续吐了一个月不明呕吐物。  
而且洛基这个人吧，他个人特质，也不是那种，嗯，需要很多小弟的。你看万磁王，你看灭霸，都是那种会收小弟的。但洛基不是。好像有点跑题了，重点是，千万不能找雷神下手。因为很有可能你等来的不是雷神，而是洛基。如果你是阿莫拉那种级别的，当我没说。不过你要有阿莫拉的能力，来我这里听什么讲座？  
选择美国队长呢，倒是没风险，就是会丢脸。为什么？你们都还没听说吗，著名退休前辈，九头蛇首席偶像，冬兵和他现在在一起。打个比方说，你和美国队长一照面，你一报自己身家性命。美国队长一歪头问冬兵：他什么战斗力。冬兵说：从没听说。这不是丢人吗？啊？我要是在哪里，本来都能打十成的力，给人家冬兵一说实话，只能打出五成不到了。  
但美国队长也有一个优点，就是他可能会不杀死你。大家都知道嘛，美国队长，道德标杆。和钢铁侠不一样，钢铁侠为了以绝后患可能就下死手了。不过这个优点似乎没什么用，考虑这个优点，就是在行动之前就给自己心理暗示：我不行，我会失败。这怎么行？小老弟，你做超级反派，首先要对自己有信心。  
左看右看，钢铁侠似乎是一个很好的下手目标。我也这样认为，我会推荐钢铁侠作为新人必选目标之一。选他，选他，一定要选他。尤其是如果你会飞，就更要选他了。不会被摔死，如果不会飞，也不要紧，准备一个降落伞。钢铁侠真的很好用，是新人超反必备选项啊。  
下面简单测评一下其余英雄。一个是黑寡妇，这人不好搞，除非你是那种蛮力型超反。越是偏智力的同行对上她，越是吃亏。前辈洛基在攻打纽约时就曾吃过亏，各位新人要警惕。但是她也不太可能单独出现，比较有可能的是什么？是她和美国队长一起出现，或者和鹰眼一起出现。  
要是和美队一起出现，我建议就不要打了，直接跑路比较好。为什么？你忘记了吗，你只是一个新人超反！你太高估自己了，冬兵“不认识”打击，啊，美队那体术，再加上黑寡妇这个读心读战术型超英，你还打什么？体力上，打不过。精神上，受打击。智力上，行为被预测了。赶快跑路吧，除非你擅长越狱。被关监狱还算好的，万一被打死了呢？是不是。  
要是和鹰眼一起出现，这个情况就比较好。这俩战斗力都不行，你就一顿猛操作就可以了。但是记住要快，不能拖到其他超英出现。不然，恭喜你，灭霸前辈都打不过的阵营，你要试试？  
这期讲座呢，就先到这里。如果有什么具体需要指导的，这是我的邮箱（指），可以发邮件给我，我收费咨询。谢谢大家！


End file.
